Garagara sebuah gunting
by MSN1412
Summary: Gara-gara sebuah gunting, hidupnya Minato malah berubah menjadi 180 derajat. Mengapa? Uzumaki Family Normal Day story.. My 1st humor fic. ONESHOT, semi AU, sedikit OOC, typo, garing, etc. Mind to RnR?


**Gara-gara sebuah gunting**

Genre: Family, Humor/Comedy, General.

Rating: K+

Main Characters: Minato, Kushina, Naruto (on 6 y/o), and Uchiha Brothers (Itachi on 11 y/o, and Sasuke on 6 y/o.)

Warning: ONESHOT, semi AU, sedikit OOC, typo, garing, etc..

Inspiration from BotanofSpiritWorld "Minato Naruto has the scissors" mini comic..

Disclamer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Gara-gara sebuah gunting © S4viRa deMSN

Summary: Gara-gara sebuah gunting, hidupnya Minato malah berubah menjadi 180 derajat. Mengapa? Uzumaki Family Normal Day story..

* * *

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang sangat cerah di desa Konoha. Tidak ada awan hitam yang mendatangi kehidupan mereka. Hanya beberapa awan yang tipis yang mendatangi mereka. Para penduduk desa pun menjalani aktivitas pagi mereka dengan suka cita. Tetapi, di suatu kediaman keluarga Uzumaki…

"YA AMPUUUUUUUN!"

Ternyata, keadaan yang suka cita tersebut 'tidak' bagi seorang ketua dari desa tersebut, atau sebut saja Hokage Keempat yang bernama Minato Namikaze, yang sedang kecewa gara-gara anak laki-lakinya yang masih berumur 6 tahun yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki tersebut, telah merobek-robek dokumen pentingnya dengan menggunakan guntingnya. Rasanya, dia hanya bisa menerima cobaan ini dengan tersenyum dengan rasa kecewanya.

"Hahahaha…. Rasanya, Naru-chan bermain gunting lagi hari ini." katanya dengan sendirinya sambil tersenyum dan kecewa. "Buktinya saja, dia sudah menggunting semua dokumen-dokumen pentingku." lanjutnya lagi sambil melihat kertas-kertas dokumennya yang sudah robek menjadi bagian kertas-kertas kecil.

Tapi di dalam hatinya, dia berterima kasih kepada anaknya karena sudah meringankan bebannya. _"Tapi, rasanya aku harus berterima kasih kepada Naru-chan karena aku sudah tidak mengurus dokumen-dokumen yang hanya bisa meledakkan kepalaku saja."_

Minato hanya tersenyum saja, karena dia berpikir bahwa apa yang telah Naruto lakukan mungkin dilakukannya dengan tidak sengaja. Ketika dia ingin mengambil jubah yang dia selalu pakai untuk bekerja sekaligus memimpin desa, tiba-tiba…

"ASTAGAAA! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA DIA MEMOTONG INI JUGA?"

Lagi-lagi, Minato teriak dengan sangat kecewa karena dia merasa kalau Naruto telah memotong jubah Hokagenya. "Ternyata, Naru-chan memotong jubahku menjadi begini?" tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri sambil memegang jubahnya yang telah terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian.

Lagi-lagi, dia berpikir lagi sambil mengambil jubahnya yang sudah menjabi beberapa bagian kain yang kecil-kecil. _" Rasanya, tidak apa-apa deh kalau bekerja tidak pakai jubah juga. Masa aku harus pakai jubahnya Batman sih? Jadinya aneh deh.."_

Dua masalah sudah dihadapinya hari ini. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Eh! Maksudnya, sudah dokumennya robek, jubahnya pun robek pula. Terus, cobaan apa lagi yang harus dia hadapi nanti?

Ketika dia menuju ruang makan, secara sengaja atau tidak sengaja Minato melihat Naruto yang sedang membawa gunting kesana sini. Di dalam benaknya, rasanya Minato harus memberi nasihat kepada Naruto dengan cara halus untuk tidak memainkan guntingnya lagi.

Ketika dia ingin menasihati anak satu-satunya tersebut, dia terkejut ketika Naruto mengarah ke istrinya, Kushina Uzumaki yang sedang mencuci peralatan makanan mereka. Dia melihat kalau Naruto ingin memotong sebagian rambutnya. Dengan rasa takut, dia ingin mencegah Naruto secepat mungkin. Tetapi, "Naru-chan, jangan lakukan…"

*SNIP*

"…itu..?" Minato tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya tadi. Terlambat sudah dia mencegah Naruto, karena Naruto telah memotong sebagian rambutnya Kushina. Lebih parahnya lagi, Naruto menarik baju Kushina sekaligus memanggilnya. Kushina pun menoleh ke belakang, dan melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Ada apa memanggil Ibu, Naru-chan?" tanya Kushina kepada Naruto.

"Nalu dah kacih Ibu gaya potong lambut balu.." ucap Naruto dengan wajah senyumnya yang polos.

*JEGLEEER!*

Entah darimana asalnya, tetapi petir tersebut sudah menggelegar dikepalanya Minato. Rasa takut, dan syoknya pun menjadi satu, seperti rujak yang sudah dicampur dengan bumbu. Dia hanya bisa berdiam seperti batu ketika dia mendengar ucapan dari anaknya tersebut.

"Ibu cuka gaya lambut balu dali Nalu, tidak?" tanyanya dengan wajah polosnya.

Minato hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ ketika melihat kejadian tersebut. Dia tidak mau membayangi apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Apalagi, kalau melakukan kesalahan kepada Kushina. Pasti, akan ada kejadian yang mengerikan baginya.

Kushina hanya bisa tersenyum manis ke Naruto, dia pun jongkok sampai tinggi badannya Naruto, dan menjawab. "Fufufu… Ibu suka kok gaya rambut baru Ibu dari Naru-chan." dan dia menoleh senyumannya kepada Minato, tetapi dengan wajah yang tidak sudi seperti iblis. Minato hanya bisa ketakutan ketika melihat senyuman Kushina yang seperti itu.

Kushina pun menoleh lagi ke arah Naruto. "Naru-chan yang baik dan manis. Ibu mau memakai gunting yang dipegang sama Naru-chan sekarang." Segera, Naruto memberi gunting tersebut kepada Kushina dengan lemah lembut.

Setelah Naruto memberikan gunting tersebut ke Kushina, dia menyarankan Naruto untuk bermain dengan Itachi dan Sasuke, anak-anak dari sahabat karibnya. "Nah, sekarang Naru-chan bermain saja dulu sama Sasu-chan dan Itachi-nii. Soalnya…"

"Hm?" tanya Naruto dengan bingungnya sambil menoleh kepalanya ke samping.

"Soalnya, Ibu ingin berbicara dulu dengan ayahmu…" lanjut Kushina sambil mengarah ke Minato dengan wajah iblisnya dan pandangan mautnya.

"A…A….A…A…A…" Minato hanya bisa terbata-bata sambil ketakutan ketika dia melihat Kushina yang mengarahnya dengan pandangan mautnya.

"Baiklah. Nalu mau main dulu ama Cacu-chan, dan Itachi-nii.." ucap Naruto dengan senyumannya.

"Itu baru anakku." jawab Kushina sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kalau mau bermain, hati-hati ya."

Naruto pun menggangguk. Setelah Naruto keluar untuk bermain bersama Sasuke dan Itachi, Kushina langsung menuju kearah Minato yang masih mengepak-ngepak kedua tangannya sambil ketakutan. Minato pun siap-siap mental dan batin untuk mendengar amarah dari istrinya.

"KAMU ITU! BUKANNYA AKU SUDAH BILANG UNTUK MENJAGA NARUTO DARI GUNTINGMU?" teriak Kushina dengan rambutnya yang menaik menjadi sembilan bagian, sampai-sampai Minato tidak bisa berkata apa-apa kepadanya.

"A..A…Aku ti..ti…tida..ak t..t…tahu k…k..kalau N…..ruto m..mau ma….ma…main gu..gu..gunting, s..s..sayang." jawabnya dengan sedikit gagap karena rasa takutnya belum hilang juga.

"Jangan menjawab dengan gagap seperti itu! Makanya, simpan gunting itu jauh dari Naruto!" teriak Kushina lagi… Minato hanya bisa bertekuk lutut dan bergagap lagi. "I..I…Iya s..sa..sayang. A..A..Aku j…jan…janji deh."

Ekspresinya pun berubah menjadi senyuman manis, dan rambutnya pun menurun sampai lututnya kembali ketika ucapan Minato tersebut masuk ke pikirannya. Minato pun bernapas lega ketika istrinya kembali seperti semula. Dia berpikir kalau misalnya amarahnya semakin membesar, dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya nanti.

"Baiklah aku akan memaafkanmu." jawab Kushina dengan senyuman manisnya. Minato hanya bisa tersenyum cengar-cengir ketika dia melihatnya. "Tetapi.."

Senyuman cengar-cengirnya langsung berubah menjadi bingung ketika Kushina mengucapkan kata tersebut. Entah darimana asalnya, hawa mengerikan tersebut mengelilingi Minato ketika ekspresi Kushina berubah menjadi seperti monster yang mempunyai mata yang tajam dan memandangnya dengan sadisnya, dan rambutnya menalik lagi menjadi sembilan bagian. Lagi-lagi, Minato hanya ketakutan seperti layaknya tikus yang takut dengan kucing.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU UNTUK HARI INI, GIRLY BOY!" lanjut Kushina dengan teriakkannya yang keras dan hawa membunuhnya yang sedikit terlihat. Kaki Minato pun mengigil dan tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun. Bulu kuduknya pun berdiri, dan rasa takutnya pun semakin membesar. Rasa mental dan batinnya tidak cukup untuk mengalahkan rasa amarah dari Kushina.

"S…S..Sayang, k…k..kumo…hon j..ja…jang….gan.." kata Minato dengan rasa takutnya yang semakin tidak terkendali.

Dengan mengepalkan tangan kanannya, Kushina pun langsung mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke Minato dengan sadisnya. "MATILAH KAU!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Akhirnya, kediaman Uzumaki yang tadinya damai pun menjadi rusuh, seperti dilanda gempa 5 skala richter. Apalagi, dengan suara Minato yang sangat kerasnya.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat yang lain, Itachi sedang menjaga Naruto dan Sasuke dengan tulusnya. Dia duduk di sebuah ayunan sambil tersenyum ketika adiknya, Sasuke yang seumuran dengan Naruto masih bermain kejar-kejaran bersama Naruto.

"Ayo Cacuke, tangkap Nalu kalau bica." teriak Naruto ke Sasuke yang masih mengejarnya.

"Ca-pe, Naluto. Istilahat dulu ya.." jawab Sasuke dengan lelah.

Ketika Itachi sedang menjaga mereka, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat tidak asing terhadap Itachi, mungkin juga terhadap Naruto. _"Apa jangan-jangan, suara itu..?" _pikir Itachi.

Karena merasa curiga, Itachi langsung memanggil Naruto kehadapannya. Bersama Sasuke, mereka pun berlari kearah Itachi. "Ada apa cih, Nii?" tanya mereka dengan kompak.

"Naru-chan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di rumah Naru-chan? Mengapa Ayahmu teriak sebegitu kerasnya?" tanya Itachi dengan lemah lembutnya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok, Itachi-nii. Mungkin caja, Ayah kena malah lagi ama Ibu." jawab Naruto dengan wajah polosnya lagi.

Dengan memasangkan wajah yang aneh, Itachi hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dengan jawaban Naruto tadi. Segera, Naruto dan Sasuke melanjutkan permainannya. Dan Itachi hanya melirik ke arah suara tadi, dan hanya bisa melongo dengan kejadian yang dialami oleh ketua desa mereka.

"_Hah?"_

**THE END.. XD**

**

* * *

**

A/N: ohayouuu minna! lagi-lagi, aku datang lagi dengan membawa fic yang gaje nan garing.. ^^;

sebenarnya, ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fic bergenre humor. tapi, yaah bisa diliat sebagaimana garingnya.. soalnya gak mahir bikin FF humor sih. (padahal sendirinya suka baca FF humor.. XDD)

kalo mo liat mini comic yang menginspirasiku tuk bikin FF ini, bisa diliat di Profile ku kok.. ^^

.

Akhir kata, makasih dah baca fic yang gaje nan garing ini. Akhir kata, RnR? ciaaaaaao~

**_Love and Peace, S4viRa deMSN.._**


End file.
